gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Another Poetic Spartan
PLEASE: A NOTE FOR THE WISE. KEEP THIS TALK PAGE CLEAN, NO RACIAL INSULTS OR INSULTS THAT SEEM OFFENSIVE. AND PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, DON'T PISS ME OFF OR OFFEND ME. THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY. I WILL SEND MY ARRANCARS OUT TO GET YOU. THAT IS ALL. AND HAVE A NICE DAY!! :p /join #halo-fanon cakeisnotalie To enter the IRC. You must press the sacred button. http://webchat.freenode.net/ To make an insignia or seal. You must press the codex. http://www.says-it.com/seal/ Colors for templates: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_colors Gundam 00: http://vids.myspace.com/index.cfm?fuseaction=vids.individual&VideoID=47148956 Gundam 00 Season 2: http://vids.myspace.com/index.cfm?fuseaction=vids.individual&videoid=55979990 G Gundam: http://vids.myspace.com/index.cfm?fuseaction=vids.individual&videoid=3792784 Zoids New Zero Century: http://vids.myspace.com/index.cfm?fuseaction=vids.individual&videoid=54927047 Eureka Seven: http://vids.myspace.com/index.cfm?fuseaction=vids.individual&videoid=38631401 Gundam Story: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2754991/3/Gundam_SEED_Chaotic_Cosmos ,br> Dude! Cranium Implosion! In the past 5 hours, a massive wave of ideas smashed my head and gave me new ideas on what we can doto improve the Wiki! I have set a new one out in my blog, but if your interested in hearing more, let me know. DJ Grimm XL 01:38, February 8, 2012 (UTC) So...where is it? So the blog post where we all voted for Suits and Armors...did you or someone else delete it? Because i've been looking but can't find it. Ransac16 00:51, February 17, 2012 (UTC) I'm about to leave this Wikia The point of this Wikia was to establish and promote the creation of your own Mobile Suit line, was it not? When someone decides to set the basis of it based of a new game, does it not cancel the original meaning? Ransac prompting a new RP, when we already have problems with getting people to do the first one is not only breaking the point of the Wikia, but the point of doing anything on this site. By setting a stadiation (standard of operation) for a new RP, it will eventually replace the old one. In that case, it will break the original point of this Wikia... to design your own Mobile Suit... If this is not resolved, I will delete my MS, History, and all... will leave the Wikia... DJ Grimm XL 01:00, February 17, 2012 (UTC) My point is that they are trying to start something new, instead of correcting the current problem. While Shot and Ransac can say it won't replace the Chat Fights, the simple fact is if it becomes more popular, others will ignore the Chat Fights because they are too busy playing a new release. Not only will it kill the Chat Fights, it will utterly destroy the point of creating your very own Mobile Suit. They are completely ignoring what I'm trying to say... I'm about to release my next phase game online, in leu to this wikia (cause I thought it was a great idea)... But I'll be d***ed to the fiery depths of h*** if I release a major project that no one will want to play. DJ Grimm XL 19:29, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Plus, another thing is that why should I bother releasing a new game when everyone will be waiting to play Ransac's? Hell, I can't even hold my own tournaments because he has to be "The tournament official." DJ Grimm XL 19:34, February 17, 2012 (UTC) My main problem is releasing a new game when others aren't even playing the first... and I did mention a new game, I was originally going to make it into another Wikia. I asked if I could advertise, but I wasn't sure of your answer... DJ Grimm XL 20:40, February 17, 2012 (UTC) I requested to under your Talk Page... but I think you cleaned it out didn't you? I'll ask to see what others think. I'm still debating whether to add it as a new Game on this Wikia (Beings that if Ransac can make a game, I should be able to as well), or to make a completely new Wikia. DJ Grimm XL 22:57, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Got a question... Do you know how to create an open source page? I'm currently stuck on one of my wikis, and no one else knows how. DJ Grimm XL 11:31, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Rule-breaking user report: CJ 249 Since you mentioned that I can direct rule-breaking users to you, I have warned CJ 249 for his Totem Gundam article. I am making a report of this because of non-Gundam references in the page such as FusionFall, KND, Dexter's Laboratory, and all Cartoon Network-related material; most likely making it a crossover between FusionFall and Gundam, thus violating Rule #3.1. This is just a report of the said article, as I figure I'd let you know about it. The link above for the actual page is from an earlier reversion. — DarkGhostMikel Talk Page Blog 03:39, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Template Additions Excuse me, I'm a relatively new member of the wiki. You see, I made some small changes to the Template Mobile Suit Infobox/2. While they were well-intentioned, I did it without asking for consent, and I apologize. To take responsibility I edited all pages that use the infobox to accommodate for the changes I made.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 03:00, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Trouble in paradise Knightwalker591 02:46, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Hi me and my friend got over a fight over a gundam page so i taken the data and keep on going with my side of the work if it's okay with you i hope you can see it when it's done. Sir~ Hi, new here! :D Hi I'm Wingstrike, I do a bit of editing on the Gundam Wiki and saw this wiki a couple times. Just wondering what the rights are on a page we make (does that mean anyone can claim the idea of the fanon suit as their own?) and is it ok to add one without a photo (I'm not an artist). Thanks Wingstrike: fed up of fancy signatures 14:24, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Infobox Idea Hey quick idea about the infobox/2. It seems a bit strange for it to say "Product Information", wouldn't "Unit Information" seem more logical? Wingstrike: fed up of fancy signatures 20:46, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Mobile Suits are a product of Companies and Factions. But doesn't "Product" imply it being a toy or something? Unit information still works and I find sounds more fitting. Wingstrike: fed up of fancy signatures 14:58, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Actually, now that I look at other templates, "Product" was supposed to be "Production" Information. Sorry for that. And no, it wouldn't be inferred to as a toy if it was kept as Product. Its a common misconception that "Products" are seen as toys. By definition and commonalities, "Products" are seen as a good, idea, method, information, object, or service that is the end result of a process and serves as a need or want satisfier. Like I said before, they were built and usually bought from companies for various Factions. As such, they are referred to as "Products" because they are made by producers for the consumers. Another definition for "Product" is defined in the business model. In general, its defined as a "thing produced by labor or effort"or the "result of an act or a process", and stems from the verb produce and referrs to thing or things produced. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Product_(business) Well... that's me told. Although "Production Information" does make way more sense than "Product Information", is it going to be changed then to Production Information? Wingstrike: fed up of fancy signatures 17:32, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Carlos did it again I would like to direct you to this article. As Carlos has now demonstrated a complete lack of common sense and continues to attempt to plagiarize the fanon of other users, I have been forced to ban Carlos for 3 months. However I have warned him that further user input may make the ban permanent. Ransac16 20:24, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Request for Help Hello, APS. I'm just new in the Gundam Fanon and I was wondering if you could give me tips or help me with setting up my own Gundam page. It's an entirely different kind of Gundam series, with some sort of religious tone on it. For my proposed protagonist, he's neither Japanese or American, but half-Persian and half-Swedish. And it has a bit of alternate history background on it like Code Geass. MarshalBraginsky Help With Information Boxes: I'm just trying to figure out how to make information boxes and insert information on it. That's what I'm having a hard time with, since I wanted to type something on it. MarshalBraginsky All right, I just need to know what length and width, plus how to put in information inside the box. May I create a crossover story? APS, I saw on the front page that I have to ask permission to make a crossover story. I intend to create a crossover of 3 or more Gundam series, with some fictional MS of my creation added in. Is this ok? Shazam10 (talk) By crossovers it means Gundam meets (anything not Gundam). Ransac16 (talk) 21:19, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Oh. Thanks for clearing that up. So, just to be sure, is that a yes? Shazam10 (talk) Talk Pages Sorry about the talk pages, if I did know at some point I must have forgotten. But you should know then that I'm not the only one's who's been "cleaning up" their talk pages." Wingstrike: fed up of fancy signatures 07:14, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Request Umm Admin can you delete any of my articles that related to Gundam Chronicles ? Vegito SS3 (talk) 08:49, October 7, 2012 (UTC) There's alot of articles need to be deleted im sorry if this too much admin Vegito SS3 (talk) 07:24, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Did you done it already Vegito SS3 (talk) 14:59, October 29, 2012 (UTC) New here, just a quick question. Hey there. I was kind of curious, would you mind if I created an article and a few pages concerning my own custom character and his Gundams from 00 S1 and S2? I know a lot of Wiki's say 'please add more content' but I'd rather not type out a huge backstory and entire pages for 2 Gundams and a character only to have an Admin subjectively say they don't like it and just delete literally hours of work in a second. Is there some way I can run the basic premise by an admin first and see if it's okay before going for the real thing? REquest Hey, I left a request on Titan III's Talk Page, but I think it'd be hard to find so I figured I'd ask you. Can you revert Titan's Page to the version BEFORE that idiot messed it up? Please and thanks.. DJ Grimm XL (talk) 14:51, October 20, 2012 (UTC) That "idiot" has been fixing up your article. Also your suit breaks a couple rules. If you wanna talk about it, Go here then. Ransac16 (talk) 00:45, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Ransac wrong person, before my edits there was an unregistered contributer (aka "idiot") who messed it up. Wingstrike: fed up of fancy signatures 01:44, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Ah, well nobody tells me anything. Ransac16 (talk) 01:46, October 21, 2012 (UTC) REquest Hey admin can you delete articles i had already put them in candidates for deletion ? Vegito SS3 (talk) 13:34, November 4, 2012 (UTC) The Fanon is under attack Some damn troll has been going around and vandalising this wiki. I've been trying to block all of the accounts and IP's they've been using but it's not working. BLOCK ALL ANONS FROM POSTING Ransac16 (talk) 01:25, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Ok, as I have been dealing with the little troll for the past four hours without a break, I request a promotion to Bureacrat so I can deal with the little pain in the ass without having to ban every single IP address or new account that pops up. Ransac16 (talk) 03:57, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Anyone else recognise a pattern in the name they claim to use? It's a mockery of your's Ransac. I think we know who this is. Sorry I didn't get here in time but I was fast alseep. I will look into getting the bot program to go round and auto-protect every page but for the moment we'll have to do it ourselves. On a curious note I've been looking at where the IP addresses are going, sadly I don't think it's reliable info as several of them trace back to the Caribbean and thereabouts, one to California and one to Florida. We can contact Wikia in cases of severe vandalism and ask for a proper IP check on this and run it against existing users. I say existing users APS because this is far too close to recent events on MS Saga to be a coincidence. Wingstrike: fed up of fancy signatures 06:53, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Latest one traces back to Shefield in the UK, this is nonsense. If you temp admin me I could start semi-protecting articles. Wingstrike: fed up of fancy signatures 07:00, November 8, 2012 (UTC) By the way, chat moderator has no power whatsoever here as we don't even use the chat. I need admin to make the fixes. Wingstrike: fed up of fancy signatures 08:05, November 8, 2012 (UTC) My apologies My deepest apologies about earlier, I had no intention of meaning to insult you, I overreacted which is entirely my fault. While I do see your point about the wikia being entirely open I do ask then why there are other wikias that insist on being 100% autoconfirmed only, all we use the registration system is ease of management of articles and identification and I do not see how that restricts anyone. However if you still wish to keep it like that I will respect your choice and not push further. Additionally the program I use on another wiki for mass edits cannot rollback all anon edits, even if it could there are a number of restrictions that would prevent it from doing so. Wingstrike: fed up of fancy signatures 10:37, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Anon There's another IP up. Az and I can handle the edits but it'd be nice if you could can it. Wingstrike: fed up of fancy signatures 21:27, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. Thanks for the fix to my page. Shazam10 (talk) Re: Blazblue it Up? Message Tag Thanks for the promotion, I'll keep in mind to leave messages here. Right now I'm just tagging old pages with writer infoboxes for reference, nothing major. Wingstrike: fed up of fancy signatures 05:00, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Don't know if you noticed the gallery on the front page didn't link correctly, it's been fixed. Wingstrike: fed up of fancy signatures 05:21, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Wing Zero Gif I've er, "borrowed" the Wing Zero gif you uploaded and used to use because the Deathscythe gif I uploaded won't move when resized for some strange reason. If you can make it work it'd be great because I'm stumped on how to fix it, but I'll stick with WZ if you don't mind. (This is my personally modded sig, not the regular text template you used). New User Message We have a new user on the wikia, but for some reason she never got a welcome message like the rest of us. Any idea why? Thanks for the fix. Thanks for the assist. Wonder why i couldn't get the thingy to work ~ Azkaiel (talk) 21:20, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Help with template Hey APS, I've figured out how to get boxes to work with the show/hide feature which wasn't working properly before but now it creates a white outline around the box. I have no idea what coding would be needed to turn it into the same colour as the background in stead of white, any ideas? Template:Solar Era Mobile Suits Not quite what I meant, I was talking about the outline, not the fill colour of the boxes. Ha never mind, I've ironed it out, feel free to poach the coding if you want (I'll point it out if you can't find it). RE: Welcome Yeah, I've actually seen some of your stuff over on Halo Fanon :) but I don't edit there much anymore either seeing as how all my ideas regarding Halo are pretty much impossible now thanks to all the stuff that's come out since Halo 4. I do plan to be here pretty heavily, though. My past experience with wikis has left me pretty prepared when it comes to using infoboxes (not too experienced with actually making them though lol). Anyway, thanks for the welcome!-- [Talk] ] [Pages] 20:32, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Sockpuppet I've taken the liberty of imposing an infinite ban on the user SagaChiLeeLia (we can do that now) as he's a sockpuppet, turns out he's left a bit of a trail on other wikis under both users. Toggle template How did you get the Template:Toggle to work? For some reason copying the source code doesn't create the toggle or show/hide effect on the rest of the page below http://one-piece-cruise.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Toggle. New Theme The new colours are nice, but in my opinion the top 2 taps on the pages don't really work. A red to blue gradient clashes with the rest of the site. Solid red might work better. The blue might also benefit from being a little darker. Sockpuppet Problem The last guy we had started using multiple accounts (confirmed by wikia to be the same ip) for no reason and wouldn't explain why. This new guy is editing the same pages in the same style, using the same images and bad grammar. Guess what conclusion I end up with? Also on a side note the new bar underneath has Bleach on it at least twice, needs tweaking. Yeah, It's bothering me as well... Whether or not they are the same person as GothicKitty or whatever username they go by, they always edit with the same bad grammar and images they used in the past. --DarkGhostMikel (talk) 04:06, July 21, 2013 (UTC) I don't think this guy is Gothickitty, both of them rip off certain images but the behaviour is different. Gothic would try to find any talk page conversation he or she could and just barge in. Planet infobox Is there a planet infobox anywhere? - Blaid 00:22, August 19, 2013 (UTC)